Alone
by D. Wander
Summary: (One shot) Zelda is at her wedding day, and Link's there too. But for some reason he leaves. Takes place after the Ocarina of Time and before The Wind Waker.


Hello one and all! Waz up!!! Anyway, this is a one shoot one chance story that I came up with. It mainly explains the reason why Link left. A small explanation of why he left. Very small. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Alone  
  
Zelda walked slowly down the aisle. Her heart beat faster with every step. Her wedding gown trailed the red velvet carpet. The gown was cream color but it gave the impression of white. Pearls laced her chest, in a rose design. Her long gloves ended at her elbows, the rose design was stitched in there in gold thread. Zelda's gown had no sleeves. Instead on her shoulders were golden plates, with the Triforce etched, that extended outside of her shoulders. Thin, clear, crystals hung on those golden plates. They were connected by a similar golden plate on her chest. She paced herself, giving the appearance of serenity, but it was a false appearance. Inside she felt butterflies in her stomach, her heart felt like it would burst if she didn't hurry. In fact, she wanted to run up there right now, and kiss her husband-to-be. Having Impa for a nanny Zelda was trained to be patient so she took a deep breath and steady her nerves. She reached the pedestal where the preacher, Impa and her husband-to-be were, and she took her place facing her him. Impa was dressed in a long flowing deep purple robe. Gold stitching was around the edges of her sleeves and collar. Around her thin waist was a lavishing golden belt, with the Triforce symbol embedded on it. Her white hair was tied in a long braid. Her hair wasn't the old graying white. It was a lovely snow white. It was unheard of to see Impa in anything other then her training suit. Many unaccustomed to it gawked at her, and that was all of those gathered.  
  
Zelda was barley aware of her nanny saying the formal welcome and thank you for coming. The princess was looking at her love. She gazed into his blue eyes. Blue and clear as Lake Hyrule. Once again she was overwhelmed to kiss him right then, but she held back. Her prince's eyes were the reflection of her desire. The same desire to kiss and be done with it. Zelda's heart stopped as she heard him say those two words, "I do."  
  
Those two words, so simple yet so complex. He and she were binding themselves together for all eternity. Those two words would make a promise of the heart, a promise of the soul. From one to the other. Impa started to speak, "And do you Princess Zelda, the future ruler of Hyrule, take-" Zelda lost herself in his eyes. She focused on his lips, so soft and smooth looking and the looks were true. "-to be you're husband? To have and to hold? For richer or poor? In sickness or in health from this day forth?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then I pronounce you man and wife. From this day forward may the blessing of the three goddess shin upon you and you children yet to come. May Din the goddess of power give you the strength to over come all obstacles. Farore the goddess of wisdom grant you the wisdom of the wisest to so that you may decide the best course of action. And may Nayru the goddess of courage give the gift to stand by each others side in desperate time of need." Impa prayed. The Shadow Sage was about to state 'You may kiss the bride, and you may kiss the groom' but she realized that they were already kissing. Cheers and whistles rose from the crowd. She smiled at the new married couple, Prince Marth of Altea and Princess Zelda of Hyrule.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Link stood behind Impa, waiting for her signal that he could go. A flick of her snow white braided hair indicating the two were done. The sage stepped aside letting the Hero of Time come into view. The crowd ceased their whistles and cheers for a second then cheered a new for their savior. Link was dressed an in blue tunic that complemented his eyes. Underneath were blue tights that were slightly off color, darker, then his tunic. His golden hair ended at his neck. Women whispered to each other. Rumors were that his hair was long for he had no time to have it cut. Obviously the rumors were wrong. Link's bangs were neatly parted, draping slightly over his eyes. This was the first and only time anyone would see Link with any kind of armor on. A silver breastplate, with a swirl pattern, was strapped with new leather and steel buckles. He wore the Silver Gauntlets he had acquired in his travels. He wore new leather boots with matching steel buckles. Upon his back was a decorated Hyrulian Shield specially made for this occasion. Behind that was the Legendary Master Sword.  
  
Marth and Zelda smiled at their loyal friend. Link's heart ached, but he returned the smile, "My friends, we gather here to honor the union of two lovers. This is a joyous day and we celebrate and thank the goddess for their blessing on the newly weds. In honor of the union I give a gift." The Hero of Time slid the Master Sword out of its sheath. "I present to you, Prince Marth and Princess Zelda, the Master Sword. May it serve you both as it served me." Link bowed on one knee and presented the Master Sword.  
  
Marth carefully reached out and grabbed the hilt. His wife's hand gently grasped his and they both raised it into the air in a sign of acceptance. People rose from their seats, applauding. Marth and Zelda lowered the Master Sword. The Old King of Hyrule took his place in front of them. "Hyrulians!" All silenced before the King. "We have done the marriage ceremonial now it is time to feast!" The crowd roared, quickly leaving their seats. One by one they made their way into the castle until it was Zelda, Marth, Link, and Roy. Zelda turned to Link. She kissed him on the top of his head. "Thank you Link."  
  
The Hero of Time stood up and embraced the blue haired prince. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me that you're here."  
  
"Hey Link!" the young red-headed general said. "Nice outfit. It's a good look."  
  
"Armor was never to my liking. On the other hand it looks good on you and Marth."  
  
Roy smiled. He was dressed in gold plated armor, pale blue pants, and an orange cape. "What can I say? I do look darn good!" he placed his hand on the hilt of the Sword of Seals. "Come on! There's a feast going on in the honor of the newly weds and they aren't even there!" the fiery red head grabbed the arms of the two and dragged them inside. Link gave a slow, sad sigh. He reluctantly followed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Link stared out of his window. It was a beautiful sight of the sunset. Down below he saw lanterns lighting the grassy dance floor. In the light he could see Marth and Zelda dancing the first dance. Zelda laughed as they twirled around to the beat of the music. His eyes followed her graceful movement. Every step, every spin, he saw and memorized they way she danced. He was still dressed in his ceremonial.  
  
Link walked away from the window. The room he was given was decent in size. On the same wall as the window was a dresser with a variety of clothes. It had a wooden four post bed on the left side of the wall. Velvet green curtains hung to shade away the morning's or evening's light. A few feet away from it was a book case filled with poetry, mystery, and history books. Across from the bed was a vanity that he used rarely. Next to it was a desk where blank papers awaited his penmanship. He had recently taken up poetry.  
  
Link turned away from the window and made his way to the dresser. He pulled out a weather worn green tunic, and white tights. He carefully folded the blue tunic, placed the breastplate on top of it. The new leather boots cracked under the new function. Link traded these for his old boots. Leaving the new outfit on the bed he left the door locking it. On his way out he retrieved a broadsword and a regular Hyrule Shield.  
  
The elf snuck his way past the guards, not having the patience to deal with their questions. Quietly and quickly he made his way to the market. The market was usually bursting with excitement, trading, and cursing. Now that seemed like a distant past. Every store was shut with signs saying gone to wedding. Link made his way towards the draw bridge. The solider there was a deep friend of Link's since childhood. As he drew near two figures could be made out. Roy and Impa.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So....you're really going." Roy said, the usually fire inside of him gone. The general was having a hard time to accept this. His friend, one of his best friends was leaving. Roy may never see him again for all he knew.  
  
"Link I will not force you to stay, but spend more time on this decision," Impa pleaded, her arms crossed over her chest. "Marth and Zelda will not be very happy."  
  
"I'm sorry Impa my decision is made...I can not stay...not after..." the Hero of Time trailed off. He lowered his head unable to meet their eyes. Unable to see the sorrow he was giving them.  
  
"Link-" Roy started but was hushed by the Shadow Sage. Impa walked forward to Link. Her hand lifted his chin, and...  
  
The general gasped his eyes widen. Link was crying. Never once did Roy see the elven warrior cry. Roy gazed at him. He noticed how his shoulders sagged, his eyes full of hate, angry, and sorrow. The elf seemed....venerable. The red head didn't know what to do. He was in shock to see Link cry. He was pushed more when he noticed he and Impa were crying as well. Roy was crying for all the things Link has gone through. The loss of parents, having to become a hero at the age of ten and realizing his true fate, not only saving Hyrule but also Termina. Roy, overcome by his sorrow, could only watch.  
  
Impa's tears streaked her cheeks. No one should have to go through what he did, her thoughts told her. She gently embraced the boy she new from the age of ten to the age of eighteen. His hands encircled her waist. She felt him shudder from tears. The sage couldn't do much to ease his pain, except give him comfort by her presence. The elf pulled away his eyes red. He gently rubbed away the rest. "Good bye Impa."  
  
"Good bye Link. May the goddess bless you."  
  
Link went towards the general. Roy was still shedding tears when he was standing in front of him. "Link..." Roy wrapped his arms around him, letting his tears stain the green tunic. The Hero of Time let the younger cry until the eyes were dry. Link pulled away, Roy bit back more tears.  
  
"Roy, I know it's hard but.could you.tell." he couldn't finish. More tears chocked him. The general nodded understanding what he wanted. "Will I see you again Link?"  
  
"I don't know." The elf walked towards the draw bridge. He gave a wave and the bridge was lowered. Outside on the green grass stood his steed, Epona. He lifted himself up and rode off just as the sun dipped under the horizon.  
  
"Good bye Link." Roy whispered. Impa placed a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Roy lowered his head and returned with Impa to the castle grounds.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There was no knowledge of the old Hyrule. Its existent became legends. It was discovered that an old window, Emily, held possession of journals. These journals dated back into the old age. There are three journals, two that are filled completely. The last journal is filled half way. After many weeks historians have confirmed that these journals belonged to the Legendary Hero of Time. It was guess that Link was around his mid eighties when he wrote the last entry June 25, no year:  
  
June 25,  
  
I believe my time is near. My body is weak and frail, but I'm not sad. I welcome the eternal sleep. To be a peace. When I close my eyes I can see her. My darling wife, Maria. Her long brown hair is blowing in the wind, her brown eyes dancing as she laughs. And yet....I see another.  
  
She has golden hoar down to her waist. Deep sapphire eyes. She's dancing and twirling in the arms of another. I see her laugh and cry. I can hear her voice talking to me when we were younger. I see her grow before me. Yes, I still love her. Even after all these years I've still kept her close to my heart. I can see her dancing with him. His short blue hair and eyes. His graceful steps and sword play. I see him kissing her gently and I know she's in good hands. But I can't stop the pain of jealously in my heart. I will leave to join them. I must sleep for I am very tired.  
  
So ends the Hero's life. A few pages later is an entry of Emily's late husband, named Caylen. It is concluded that he was the great-great-great- great-great-grandson of the Hero of Time. There is a history of what he remembered of the day Hyrule was sealed. Caylen kept his mouth shut, afraid that he would be labeled crazy, mentally unstable. For he, and only he, was untouched by the spell to erase all memory of Hyrule. Emily didn't believe that there ever was an old Hyrule but never pushed the subject for fear of what it would do for her husband.  
  
Emily's and Caylen's daughter married a strong, young man in their village and they had two children. But the mother died in child birth, and the father was lost at sea while on a fishing trip. So Emily and Caylen took the children in. The boy was named Link, for the daughter had requested it. The girl was named Aryll. So began a new adventure of the boy named Link when he became of age.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So I hoped you liked it....I'm going to go write some more....please review! 


End file.
